


Sniper

by LilacGalaxies (pastelxzavva)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunions, The Avengers are losing then bucky shows up and helps, idk - Freeform, its cute and gay what else do you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/LilacGalaxies
Summary: “Tell Steve what I just said. He’ll understand.” The sniper huffed, and aimed again.Clint paused for a moment, debating on doing so, then gave up and sighed, stepping away a little bit and speaking over the comlink.“Cap? This guy said something about the end of a line. Does that mean anything to you?” He asked, getting a sharp ‘end of the line’ in response, so he rolled his eyes and spoke again. “No, sorry, ‘end of the line’.”





	Sniper

“Guys, we’re losing!” Natasha warned over their comlink, firing another bullet and hearing the distant roar of Tony’s suit. A black blur, combined with what looked like streaks of purple shot over her head, tackling another enemy. 

 

“I do not understand! How are there enough for us to continue losing but not enough to kill us?” T’Challa asked over the coms, springing back to Natasha’s side, sounding fittingly annoyed. 

 

“I don’t know.” Clint hissed through his teeth, shooting another arrow that hit one of the enemies by Natasha before-

 

What? 

 

“...did anyone else hear that?” He asked, staring around. 

 

“I did.” Steve offered, kicking an enemy to T’Challa and springing back, panting a little as he takes a break. 

 

“So did I.” Wanda exclaims, throwing an enemy through the air. 

 

“It sounded like a sniper…” Tony comments a bit absently, busy taking care of a hoard of their enemies that were attacking him. 

 

“Whoa, guys, found the source. Gimme a second.” Clint exclaims, shifting to crouch on the edge of the roof he was on, squinting at the figure on the roof across the road. 

 

The shots keep flying and the guy doesn’t stop working with his gun, quick and easy, firing one shot after another, and the tide begins to turn. 

 

“Wanda! Boost me over there?” Clint asks, leaning forward a little. 

 

“Sure! Jump!” Wanda cries back and Clint leaps, shooting through the air with red mist twirling around his legs as he lands lightly on the roof. The guy doesn’t look at him, but Clint can tell that this guy is aware of his presence. 

 

“To the end of the line.” The guy grumbled, reaching away from his gun for a second to tuck some of his dark brown hair behind his ear. Clint furrowed his eyebrows, confused by that. 

 

“Tell Steve what I just said. He’ll understand.” The sniper huffed, and aimed again. 

 

Clint paused for a moment, debating on doing so, then gave up and sighed, stepping away a little bit and speaking over the comlink.  

 

“Cap? This guy said something about the end of a line. Does that mean anything to you?” He asked, getting a sharp ‘end of  _ the _ line’ in response, so he rolled his eyes and spoke again. “No, sorry, ‘end of  _ the _ line’.”

 

Silence. 

 

“...Rogers?”

 

“Where are you?” 

 

“Uh…” Clint started slowly, before Steve spoke quickly. 

 

“Nevermind, I see you up there. The sniper’s safe. I’m coming up.” The supersoldier said over the coms, and moved quickly to the building, heart thudding rapidly as he bounded up the stairs, pushing the roof access door open and-

 

“Buck.” He whispered, seeing him standing there. 

 

Bucky was  _ back.  _

 

He was  _ alive.  _

 

Clint was gone now but Bucky turned around and-

 

He was the same.

 

Dark brown hair, a bit of scruff, and the same piercing ice blue eyes. 

 

“Buck?” Steve asked, voice a bit strained because after all these years, he was still alive?

 

Bucky smiled weakly, moving slowly to Steve, before Steve snapped out of it and in a heartbeat they were holding each other tightly.

 

“Fuck, I’m shorter than you are now.” Bucky grumbled, though a hint of a smile was on his lips as he pressed his face against Steve’s shoulder, feeling the weak chuckle tremble in the other’s chest. 

 

“Karma.” Steve joked, pulling back so they could look at each other. 

 

Bucky looked tired, so,  _ so _ tired, but he laughed anyway, eyes gleaming as a grin spread over his face. 

 

“Told ya, punk. I’m with you ‘till the end of the line.”


End file.
